This invention relates to a process for sealing glass to metal. In a particular aspect, this invention relates to an improved process for sealing glass and metal surfaces whereby the primer coats previously employed are replaced by a methylolated polyoxazoline.
Sealing glass-to-metal surfaces is difficult to accomplish satisfactorily because the coefficient of expansion of glass is so different from that of metal, usually steel. This problem has been solved by placing between the joined surfaces a sealant of polymeric material. However this type of material does not adhere well to either of these surfaces and it has been necessary to apply several coats of a primer to both the metal and the glass to obtain satisfactory adhesion. However this step requires additional drying time and adds to the cost. Accordingly an improved method of promoting adhesion of the sealant polymer is needed.